Individuals working in hazardous environments, such as refineries, chemical plants, or nuclear power plants, may be exposed to hazardous materials, such as hazardous gases, chemical compounds, or radiation. Prolonged exposure to hazardous materials may lead to sickness or death. Thus, each individual entering a hazardous environment may be required to wear a badge containing a sensor which detects the level of exposure of the individual to the hazardous materials. The badge may alert the individual if the individual is being exposed to harmful levels of hazardous materials. When the badge alerts the individual, the individual is expected to vacate the contaminated area containing the hazardous materials, thereby reducing their exposure to the hazardous materials. However, in some instances the individual may not vacate the contaminated area and may continue to be exposed to the hazardous materials for a prolonged period of time. For example, the individual may not notice the alert, or may simply ignore the alert. The prolonged exposure to the hazardous materials may cause the individual to suffer from serious sickness or death.